


Just a normal-ish day

by hcnxyhao



Series: NCT gang of (chaotic) supers [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Mission, Taeyong needs a nap, poor renjun, poor sungchan, taeyong is stressed, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcnxyhao/pseuds/hcnxyhao
Summary: just a normal day in the NCT base! well mostly?ok maybe not...
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT gang of (chaotic) supers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088537
Kudos: 22





	Just a normal-ish day

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after “The Fall” but you don’t really have to read the fall to know what’s going on. you’ll get to know some more members and their powers!

the small group exited the van taking in there pickings from the mission. yukhei was practicing shaking while helping jaehyun and johnny carry stuff in.

“yukhei you look paler than sungchan when we jumped down that building, calm down.” xiaojun says nudging the elder. yukhei nodded with a smile that didn’t last long when taeyong called him to his office.

taeyong ended up find out about the roof jumping before they had even gotten home and had been seething ever since, he’s been trying to calm down. 

“hyung?” yukhei whispers peaking his head into the office. if yukhei was being honest he felt sick could practically feel himself shaking. 

“sit down yukhei.” taeyong says sternly eyes not leaving the younger who stepped in taking a seat, head down. 

“i’m sorry.” yukhei breathed, most people wouldn’t have heard him but taeyong had super hearing quite literally. 

“yukhei you know what i told you! and right before you left i told you no more jumping at least not as reckless as you normally do! do you want a repeat of that one mission? the one where you dropped down and got to absorbed in head in the little show to realize how close to the ground you were?! you broke your knee for fucks sake! do you wanna be grounded and not go one missions for month again?! cause your practically asking for it at this point!” taeyong explodes while yukhei just sit head down taking the heat. 

“hyung i-” yukhei breaths before feeling a force wrap around him. he looks to see taeyong hugging him tightly, so he hugs back.

“i’m sorry for yelling, i was just worried. please be more careful, i hate to see you or the others hurt. your my family.” taeyong whispers squeezing yukhei once more before pulling away and looking in the younger eyes.

“promise me you’ll be more careful, if you do have to jump like you had to today.” taeyong says staring at the younger who nods, they smile.

“thank you. now go help taeil and doyoung with the artifacts you and the others collected. oh and is sungchan alright? he looked paler than usual when he was with xiaojun going to their rooms.” taeyong asks and yukhei laughs.

“building jumping is definitely not sungchans thing.” yukhei informs the worried leader who exists to go check on the new, probably sick, member. 

“god i’m never doing that again i’d rather the cops catch me.” sungchan groans while xiaojun laugh, they were on their way to level 12 to clean there rooms like the rest of the ‘kids’ would be doing. 

“you’ll get used to it eventually.” xiaojun smiles the elevator dings and both turn to the door.

“YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” the scream erupts from the room a pillow flying smacking xiaojun in the face. 

“what the actual fuck?” xiaojun says looking around at the messy hall of the 12th floor, which was messier then when they left. sungchan whined still holding his stomach, he just wanted to fix his room and sleep.

out of everyone on this floor sungchan and shotaro had the cleanest room, due to the fact they had only lived here for about a month and had nothing of their own. xiaojun on the other hand shared a room with his two chaotic messy boyfriends who probably destroyed their room more than it was originally. “come on sungchan i’ll help you with your room so you can rest.” xiaojun sighed not really in the mood to see his room. 

“thank you but you don’t have to i know you want to see hendery and yangyang.” sungchan says walking to his and shotaro’s room.

“i’m genuinely scared to go see what mess they made and would much rather help you.” sungchan laughed he knew xiaojun’s boyfriends would get jealous but that didn’t stop him, he was thankful for the help.

the rooms for the youngers were situated like this. sungchan and shotaro room was closest to the main room where everyone would chill together. xiaojun, hendery and yangyang shared a room at the opposite side of the hall. jaemin and jisungs room is diagonal to the newbies. renjun and donghyuck used to share a room but after one to many late nights spent yelling at one another everyone got fed up. now renjun has a room to himself but jaemin and jeno crash there often, they say it was because it’s the biggest room. mark is now stuck with donghyuck. chenle rooms with jeno, well when jeno is there at least. non of them complain much anymore about the roommate assignments but they do have there fair share of accidents. this being the worst.

clothes were strewn around the hall. spider webs bunched into balls around the hall, clearly made by mark. mark was basically the real life spider man, he could make webs with his fingers was just a bit stronger and smarter and could stick on walls. ask hyuck and he’d say the tv version was way better and hotter than mark.

renjun looked tired and stressed on the couch as he watch donghyuck teleport around the hall while the other races around. if you looked closely you could see chard bits of the wall from hendery or maybe jaemin. hendery could contol fire make it simply in his hands which often left his hands really warm, which yangyang loved. jaemin on the other hand had a mimic ability. he could touch any of the members and have their power for some time.

xiaojun made eye contact with renjun giving him a sympathetic half smile before walking into sungchans room. xiaojun and many of the others often felt bad for renjun. he never slept well due to the voices he hears. his power was both a blessing and a curse in many ways. he had the ability to bring back the dead but also speak with the dead, which meant he would hear there chatter more often then not. with the addition of the already loud members around him this was probably torture for him.

the laugher of the boys gets louder as yangyang speeds around throwing the web balls at the teleporting donghyuck and shielded chenle. shotaro and jisung look like they are trying to clean the hall which isn’t working much. mark is running around as well making more of the web balls throwing them around with the help of jaemin. juno on the other hand was throwing pillows half way hiding behind chenle’s shield

everyone is to absorbed in the chaos to notice the elevator ding and three elders enter the hectic level 12. “WHAT THE FUCK!” the words practically randle the building and everyone freezes. 

there at the elevator stood taeyong doyoung and winwin, none looking happy. 

“you all we’re supposed to clean not wreck the floor more!” winwin yells while taeyong slips away to check on sungchan. 

“all of you must clean up this mess BEFORE you can join everyone for dinner. this place absolutely reaks!” doyoung adds with a disgusted expression. 

all the boys look at down at their feet guilty. doyoung and winwin were right the floor was horrid all because they felt playing would be better than cleaning. taeyong returned a second later from sungchans room looking at the boys responsible for the mess.

“dinner is at 7 so about and hour and a half i’d suggest you get to work. wait where is hendery?” not even a minute after taeyong asks the fire alarms in the building go off in the building. “never mind, shotaro come with me please.” taeyong says leaving with doyoung winwin and shotaro. 

“welp. that wasn’t apart of my plan.” hendery coughs as shotaro puts out the fire from the stove. hendery wanted to help cook even after kun and ten explicitly told him he was banned from the kitchen. he wasn’t the only one banned really the only one aloud to cook in there was kun, ten, doyoung, jaehyun, and yuta. 

“it’s fine just remember your banned from the kitchen. now you two go help clean level 12 your not aloud to come down for dinner until it’s clean.” taeyong sighs waving off the younger two.

today was stressful, as if this wasn’t a pretty normal occurrence to happen within the nct base, but if taeyong was honest he wouldn’t change his life for the world. the neo’s were his family, no matter how loud, messy, reckless and weird he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you couldn’t quite tell everyone’s powers i’ve listed some of them here for you :]
> 
> Taeyong: super hearing  
> Johnny: mind control (he doesn’t use often)  
> Mark: basically spider man except he didn’t get his powers from a radioactive spider  
> Xiaojun: shapeshifter  
> Hendery: Fire (can make and manipulate fire)  
> Renjun: can speak to and bring back the dead  
> Jeno: healing (can heal wound but can’t heal bone)  
> Donghyuck: teleportation  
> Jaemin: power mimic  
> Yangyang: super speed  
> Shotaro: Ice (basically the opposite of hendery)  
> Sungchan: gravity manipulation (he still isn’t amazing with the after effects of his powers)  
> Chenle: force field  
> Jisung: time travel (similar to johnny he doesn’t use it often)


End file.
